Mieko (Manga)
Bijinder also known as Mieko is an android created by the SHADOW scientist Dr. Dromeda along with Waruder. She was originally a spy created to capture Akira and Rumi as well as destroy the Kikaider Brothers, but when her unique abilities connected her to Jiro, Mieko started to develop feelings for Jiro and sided with him along his family. Appearance In her human form Mieko has short dark hair and eyes with a jacket worn over a striped shirt and a skirt along with heeled shoes. As Bijinder, she has a mostly white body with pink accents and a 'hairstyle' worn in a pair of buns. On her chest are concentric circles on the breast area. Personality When she first appeared, Mieko was manipulative and deceitful using her abilities in order to accomplish her task. However, spending time with Jiro lightened her up a bit and Mieko began to develop feelings for him even giving Jiro the means to repair Ichiro after she damaged him and rethink her actions. After turning her back on her former group, Mieko comes to fully support Jiro and his group until she was repurposed. She then lost her former self and became a corrupted robot, until Jiro (who temporarily lost his morality) destroyed her. Abilities Bijinder has a higher thought process than the robots of DARK and is capable of independent thought. This partly due to her unique psychic-esque abilities that allows her read the electric currents in machines circuit and even control or overload them through ultrasonic waves. Linking with Jiro's Conscience Circuit allowed her higher cognition and functioning. In battle she is able to fire bullets from her chest area in a machine gun style. Despite these traits, Mieko is still susceptible to repurposing through hardware such as the Obedience Circuit as she lacks a Conscience Circuit of her own. History Bijinder first appeared after the Kikaider Brothers manage to defeat Zadam. Confronting Hakaider, she informs him of an alliance for a rebellion to gain control of SHADOW. Hakaider accepts while introducing her under the guise of a nursemaid robot named Mieko. Mieko demonstrates her abilities to have the Kikaider Brothers smitten by her. Jumping around with the rescued children, Jiro tells her to stop for their safety. They have a small talk where Jiro complements about his incomplete Conscience Circuit but Mieko tells him he has nothing to be ashamed of since humans are also incomplete. Jiro replies that he thinks that Mieko is nice which made her blush. When Ichiro confronted her after Hakaider informed him of her true identity, Mieko fought him and overloaded his circuits causing him to malfunction. Going back to Jiro, she acted as though nothing else happened as Ichiro demonstrated bizarre behavior before noticing the children were gone and went with the other to track down Hakaider but he escaped. Later the group is confronted by Waruder who wants to speak with Mieko. He says to focus on the mission but she refuses to leave Jiro. When Waruder was about to attack, Mieko damaged his systems to prevent from using his weapon. Back at the remains of the Komyoji house, the Kikaider Brothers and Mieko look for parts to repair Ichiro. Meiko becomes concerned that when Ichiro regains his senses, he'll reveal everything to Jiro. As she senses a robot outside she tells Jiro that she's going out for a coil and tells him to repair the other parts. Confronting Black Cat, Mieko fights against it without using her ultrasonic waves to blow it up by controlling its heat ray and retrieve the coil. Mieko hands Jiro the coil who asks where she got it but she doesn't want to say and was about to reveal her secret but changed her mind and decided to leave. Outside, Rei confronts her who reveals that he found out that Mieko was a spy from SHADOW and also fought against Black Cat. Rei assures her that she is their ally but says that she is not really in love with Jiro and speaks that her feelings are just harmonizing signals and that they are all machines. As Rei leaves Mieko starts to grieve until Waruder confronts her. Mieko tries to fight him off but he was outfitted with resistance to her ultrasonic waves and used her own abilities against her to control Mieko to control the Kikaider Brothers. As Ichiro woke up after being repaired the controlled Mieko confronted them but Rei struck her down before the deed could be done. Pretending to be controlled, the group confronts Waruder and fight him and the Monster Rock. Pooling their abilities together, they managed to destroy Waruder and knock out Dr. Dromeda. With the Monster Rock, the group goes to track down Hakaider who completed his super weapon Giant Devil. However after Ichiro gives away their position they are struck down by the giant robot and Hakaider implants Obedience Circuits in them to make them his servants. Jiro however, wasn't as corrupted as the rest of them and fought against Bijinder along with his family, destroying them and Hakaider. These actions would later haunt Jiro, which lasted until he fought Inazuman and was saved by him. Trivia *Bijinder's ability to fire bullets out of her breast area likely comes from 009-1, an earlier work by Shotaro Ishinomori. Category:SHADOW